


The Perfect Upgrade

by eikuuhyo



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sticky Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eikuuhyo/pseuds/eikuuhyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Lockdown managed to kick out Hound, Drift, and the humans off his ship and kept Crosshairs and OP for himself. A couple years have passed and Lockdown has decided to keep the two for himself rather than take Optimus to their “creators”. Both Crosshairs and Optimus have warmed up to the mercenary and a mech sandwich ensues. Nsfw, Lockdown with an upgrade of two spikes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Upgrade

When Lockdown had returned to his ship after getting supplies on a nearby planet with a huge grin on his face, both Optimus and Crosshairs had a feeling of dread of what the mercenary had come back with this time. Of the past number of trips, the “interesting” items Lockdown had returned with had been a double-headed spike dildo because the mercenary wished to see Optimus and Crosshairs frag each other while he watched, some bizarre form of aphrodisiac that left all three of them horny for the next couple of orns, a mechanical tentacle organism that resulted in an infestation afterwards, the list goes on and on. The one thing that all these “gifts” had in common was that they all resulted in a wild fragging of the three on this ship.

After the mercenary unloaded the rest of the goods to his subordinates and sent them off to do their own business, Lockdown turned back towards his two partners and at that moment, both Optimus and Crosshairs’ jaws fell open at the sight that welcomed them.

“What in the Pit is THAT!?” yelled Crosshairs, staring directly at Lockdown’s lower half of his body.

In contrary to Crosshairs’ staring, Optimus’ face plates flush a deep crimson and he immediately looks away in embarrassment.

“Hm, you like what you see?” responds the mercenary as he smirks and his heavy footsteps approach the other two mechs. “It seemed both of you were unhappy about not getting equal attention... thus I had this upgrade done on that planet.”

Lockdown stops a mere step away from the aghast duo on the massive berth, but it seems curiosity wins within Crosshairs and he crawls on all fours towards him. His eyes are locked on this recent “upgrade”—an addition of a new spike to Lockdown’s original equipment. Sure, it wasn’t out of the ordinary for mechs to get an additional spike had they multiple partners back on Cybertron, but neither Crosshairs nor Optimus had ever seen such an upgrade in person.

With a hint of a blush on the sharp shooter’s face, Crosshairs raises a servo and gently touches one of the two spikes. Lockdown gives a slight hiss as nimble digits begin caressing his new, still sensitive equipment from the recent upgrade, yet encourages Crosshairs to continue his exploration by placing his own servo to the sharp shooter’s head. He then takes a glance back up towards his other partner who’s still hesitating about joining his former Autobot teammate or not. Lockdown can’t help but chuckle at this sight.

“You know, Optimus, there is one more spike that requires some attention...”

One could visibly see the Prime’s body jump at Lockdown’s words. A ghost of a glance is cast towards the other two near the foot of the berth before those cerulean optics fall back down to the plush bedding. Seeing that the Prime needs one more push, Lockdown sharpens his tone a notch.

“Optimus.”

“.......”

“Come here,” orders the black mech, and that tone finally gets the Prime to slowly move as well.

As Optimus crawls towards the mercenary, he sees that Crosshairs has become engrossed with Lockdown’s new equipment and is now trailing his glossa at the pressurizing spike. A hint of something like jealousy rises within the Prime at seeing the sharp shooter giving his full attention to the rigid rod and he immediately joins in. Digits much larger than Crosshairs’ lightly grips the other spike—most likely Lockdown’s original equipment because he recognizes the glowing lights on it all too well—and pumps it a number of times before drawing his lips to its tip. Optimus takes the time to drag his glossa over each ridge, making sure to hit the sensitive areas on that massive member, occasionally kneeling up to suck on the bulbous head.

A shiver runs down the mercenary’s backstrut at this delicious sight of the two former Autobots lovingly laving his two spikes, and as he feels an overload rising within him, Lockdown decides to take this a step further. Taking a step back, Lockdown lets his spikes pop out from his partner mouths, and he swore he could see a ghost of Crosshairs’ glossa chasing it as if wanting more. He then proceeds on gripping Optimus’ jaw with his digits and rains a harsh kiss on the unsuspecting Prime, the mercenary’s glossa invading the others and mapping out his inner cavity. To also keep the other in the loop, Lockdown continues to deeply kiss Optimus while using his unused servo to draw Crosshairs towards them, reaching underneath the metallic green trench coat and gropes the sharp shooter’s pert aft.

As Lockdown finally releases the Prime from the breathless kiss, Optimus crumples to the plush berth, gasping for air. He rewards a similar kiss to Crosshairs before giving him a light push, making him collapse onto the panting Prime, resulting in the most luscious looking pile of wanton need that the mercenary has ever witnessed.

“C’mon, Lockdown... I don’t even hafta guess what’s on ya processor,” grins Crosshairs as he proceeds to boldly unlock the Prime’s interfacing panel and unlatches his own too, giving the most glorious sight of two, dripping wet valves on top of each other. “Hurry up, and give us what we want.”

“C-Crosshairs!” exclaims Optimus and is about to proceed on a rant about what the other is doing, but he swallows his words from feeling the sharp shooter’s rigid spike rubbing against his own.

“Well, well... What mech would be able to deny such a display?” whispers Lockdown with both spikes in servo.

The large ebon mech proceeds to climb up onto the berth while eyeing hungrily at the wanton mechs that seem ready to be fragged into oblivion. Crosshairs takes the initiative and hikes the back of his coat up for easier access and even sneaks one servo down to spread apart Optimus’ valve rim. By now, the Prime has also joined in on the act and is using both servos to spread the sharpshooter’s aft apart, occasionally brushing his lips with Crosshairs. That sight is too much to take in and Lockdown makes the move. He positions both spikes at each of the exposed valves and grinds his hip to moisten both tips with the leaking lubricant, each movement of his hip making the two mechs under him moan in need, Optimus being the louder of the two.

And with that, Lockdown slammed in his spikes into both Optimus and Crosshairs at the exact same moment.

“Aaah...! Oh Primus, hnngh...!”

“Ahn, frag...! Frag, frag...!”

Once fully seated to the hilt, the mercenary takes a moment to release a heated sigh and enjoy the different tightness and warmth of his partner’s valves. On top is Crosshairs that is less tight, but what lacks in tightness makes up for in the undulation of the valve walls, desperately attempting to milk the mercenary’s new spike as quickly as possible. And on the bottom is Optimus’; a much tighter, heavenly valve that maintains the same clench as the first time Lockdown had fragged it. Both sensations travel across the mercenary’s sensory nets, which he doesn’t fight and Lockdown begins pounding his partners into the berth with utter abandon.

Hips clash with hips, lubricant gushes repeatedly as the thick member grinds up against all the different nodes and slams into the awaiting valves, and Primus, the voices... The wanton moans of the Prime and the sharpshooter make the mercenary want to release his seed into them countless times over and over.

“Nnh, Lockdown, Lockdown...!”

“Frag, ya spike’s hittin’ my deepest nodes, ah, ahh...!”

Lockdown’s glossa licks his lips at each cry that emits from the two mechs writhing and moaning as his spikes pulls out, slams in, and repeats.

“That’s it, show me how beautiful you two are,” growls Lockdown, “Nngh, every orn, every stellar cycle, you both never ceases to amaze...!”

Each word he utters is matched with a sharp thrust, lodging deeper and deeper within both Optimus and Crosshairs and hitting the sensors hidden at the top of their valves that makes the two cry out to the heavens. But the heated interfacing doesn’t last long as Lockdown feels transfluid beginning to well up. The slamming of the mercenary’s hips becomes more forceful and frantic, and Lockdown’s servos grip the plush mesh on the berth towards his approaching overload.

“Hnngh, here it comes, take it, take it all...!”

One final plunge, and all three stills. Then, the torrent of pleasure washes over them all at once as transfluid erupts from both of Lockdown’s members and begins filling thrashing mechs over and over with searing hot seed. Optimus cries and moans at the copious amounts of transfluid filling his gestational chamber, Crosshairs matching that cry with colorful curses as his valve squeezes down on the spike within him to try and take in as much of the mercenary’s seed as possible. Their spikes rubbing against each other’s abdomens also release their own transfluids from the overload, making a sticky mess between the two bots. As the overload’s high begins to subside, Lockdown collapses down upon Crosshairs and Optimus with a heavy sigh, and he decides to leave his still throbbing members within the wet confines of his partners under him. The three remain on top of each other, covered in lubricant and transfluid, but utterly sated.

Eventually, it was Optimus that opened his mouth first.

“...Lockdown?”

“Yes, Optimus?”

“...I propose that we keep that upgrade of yours.”

Optimus’ abashed comment was met with a happy squeal from Crosshairs and a satisfied chuckle by Lockdown. Things were certainly going to be interesting from now on the mercenary’s ship as it departed to its next destination.


End file.
